


tacky mugs and ill-fitting shirts

by summerdayghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Do Not Archive, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “Anything interesting happen today?”





	tacky mugs and ill-fitting shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



Jon was drinking coffee from an earnestly tacky mug. It was neon orange with black writing proclaiming the mug spooky all over it. Georgie had gotten it as a birthday present from a cousin a few years back when she was just starting up What the Ghost. Ever since Jon had essentially moved in he and that mug had become inseparable. It was no real loss to Georgie. She hadn’t touched it since unwrapping it.

It was six in the evening, but Jon had only been awake a half an hour at most. His sleeping schedule was odd to say the least. Sometimes he’d be awake before the sun was and other times he’d miss it entirely. He blamed the job he hadn’t been to in some time.

He stretched a little, careful not to disturb the Admiral curled up peacefully on his lap, “Anything interesting happen today?”

The police had stopped by earlier that day. They asked a few questions, did what police officers usually do before they left. It was a brief yet polite affair. She knew just as well as they that this visit was purely in the name of covering all the bases rather than genuine interest. There was a weird mix of desperation and hopelessness in their eyes. That and boredom.

“Not really,” Georgie scratched the Admiral’s ears behind the one spot she knew he loved, “I’m still researching for my next episode.”

It wasn’t like she had told the police anything. Why would she have? Things had been good so far. Jon was happy, she was happy, and most importantly, the Admiral was happy. Of course, he was in some kind of trouble, but he would tell her what she needed to know soon. He would have to.

He was wearing one of her shirts and it was both too big and too small on him, “What topic did you decide to go with again? Ghost hitchhikers?”

“I’m gonna save that one for later,” she smiled, “It’s the Tower of London this week.”

Jon sat up straighter, “Oh, there’s a lot to cover there.”

“I know,” she was considering making it a multi part episode. Those usually did well.

There was no reason to tell the police he was here. No reason that would have benefitted Georgie at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
